Mixed Identity
by annoyingraddish
Summary: A girl with a mysterious past and a guy that is just mysterious. Gregory VioletxOC. This is my first story ever published publicly. This is my first time writing a fanfic. Constructive criticism is always welcome. I do not own KUROSHITSUJI OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. But the OC is mine... duh.
1. Prologue (introduction of Margaery)

Lady Margaery Mountbatten of Battenberg. That was her name. She had a slender figure and chocolate brown locks. Her lips were a light shade of peach and her cheeks had a rosy tint to it. Her skin was similar to a porcelain doll, smooth, pale and flawless. But the most interesting feature she had was her captivating eyes. Sometimes it's a light shade of brown and at other times it turns pink whenever she is hyped up. She was the first child of Princess Beatrice but she was born out of wedlock because a despicable being, a demon, seduced her to extract information about the activities going on in the underworld of Britain.

Queen Victoria was greatly dismayed when her youngest daughter told her she was pregnant, because her did not have a husband and it would be a great scandal if anyone else found out about her pregnancy. So to cover up, the Queen decided to send Princess Beatrice to America on vacation and stay there until after she has given birth. Also, the baby that she gave birth to will be left to a governess capable of raising her into a respectable young lady.

Princess Beatrice left the child to the governess with a heavy heart. So she decided if she were to marry, her husband should be able to accept that she has a child and she wants her child to be raised by herself. Thus, when Beatrice met her future husband Henry she took time to get to know him and eventually she told him of her painful secret.

In the years spent by Margaery with the governess, she was taught etiquette, manners, English, French, latin, history, arithmetic and piano. Everyday she spent it with the governess studying the useless lessons that she won't be able to use anyway because she was different. She knew that her abilities to learn fast and other superhuman abilities were not normal for children of her age. At night, whenever the governess is asleep, she would jump off from the window on the third floor of the house where her room is located. Every time she did this, she would always land unharmed and then she would sneak off to nearby forests and feed the animals. After feeding them she would gaze at the stars, admiring their beauty and wishing that she would reunite with her true family who pays the governess to take care of her. Slowly closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Plop. Plop. Plop.

Margaery did not realize she had dozed off in the wilderness and it started to rain. She ran off to the house at top speed and leaped into her bedroom window. It was good that she came home immediately, otherwise the governess would check up on her if she were awakened by the pitter-patter of the rain on their windows.

In the morning, when the sun rose Margaery heard and unusual noise coming from downstairs.

"Okay. Thank you for the letter. She will surely receive this." Then the governess escorted the man out of the door and closed it.

"Goodmorning. What is that you are holding?" Margaery said pointing to the letter the governess was holding in her hand.

The governess stretched out her hand to Margaery and gave her the letter. Margaery hesitantly received and suspiciously eyed the letter, looking at it as if there was something unusual about it. Looking for the letter opener, she went up the stairs and got it from her room and read the letter in there.

_My dearest Margaery,_

_I hope you could forgive me for all those years I was not by your side._

_Believe me, I wanted to keep you but I cannot because it would not be good for you and for I. It would cause a great deal if I kept you without a father and you would grow up under the scrutinizing eyes of people who do not understand._

_To make it up to you, I have decided to invite you to my wedding with Prince Henry of Battenberg. He has accepted you as my child and he plans on assuming the role of being a father to you. Therefore you can come and live with us in the palace._

_Attached to this letter is a ticket to a luxury cruise liner that would bring you to England. When you land on the pier , an elderly woman with gray hair with a paper with your name on it, would assist you with your luggage and she will bring you to you carriage. _

_I hope you can forgive me for the ten years I have not spent time with you my precious daughter. I hope I can make up for it. I love you very much. Take care._

_Truly yours,_

_Princess Beatrice of the United Kingdom_

After reading, Margaery checked if the ticket is intact with letter. She held it in her hands thinking this is the start of a new life with a real family. Her wish has finally been granted after several years of loneliness. The void in her heart would now be filled.

After the marriage of Beatrice to Henry, Henry decided to admit paternity to Lady Margaery because his beloved wife was very distressed not having to see her child for a very long time and not even knowing what she is like. Henry decided to love the child as if it were his own because he loved the child's mother so much.

-After three years-

After admitting paternity to the young lady, people were suspicious if she really was his child. The people's hesitation to believe drove them to isolation. They purposely isolated themselves in the palace, only to come out during business meetings or during balls hosted by the Queen herself. Only the British royal family knows about the legitimacy (or lack thereof) of Magaery, so people outside this circle are oblivious to her existence.

Margaery was raised into a loving family. Although she understood why she has to be kept a secret to the outsiders, there was still sadness in her heart because she knew she would not be able to experience what other kids of her age normally get to experience. Once the queen of spain visited the queen and Margaery's siblings got to introduce themselves to the guest, while she just watched from a distance and a lonely look in her eyes.

"Goodmorning. I'm really pleased to meet you. I am Alexander, the eldest child of Princess Beatrice and Prince Henry. These are my siblings, Victoria, Leopold, and Maurice." Leopold said while pointing to the other three children.

Margaery hated feeling isolated and lonely all the time. And she was not the only one who took notice. Queen Victoria herself pitied the child.

After everyone retired to his or her respective rooms, Victoria decided to visit her lonely grandchild. She walked past the study and turned right to the library, finally turning left ending up in front of a large door. She knocked and said "Margie, may I please come in?"

A few seconds later the door opened, revealing the thirteen year-old girl in her nightgown. "What is it that concerns you grandmother?" Margaery yawned. She rubbed her eyes to awaken herself more and she let she grandmother in her room.

"My dear, I think it's time that you would be given your freedom. Always remember that I love you very much and you will always be my granddaughter." The queen hugged Margaery and she hugged her back even though she was quite confused as to why her grandmother has said this.

The next morning, the queen wrote to the principal of Weston College to admit her grandson Lord Maximillian Mountbatten of Battenberg, the eldest son of Prince Henry of Battenberg, who was kidnapped as a child and has now been found by the royal family.

"Now, I know Margaery. This is not the type of freedom you want. But you still are free from the people who would criticize you in the palace. This would be hard, but I know you are a strong girl. After all, you are my granddaughter." Queen Victoria said while helping Margaery put on her wig and preparing her to leave the palace.

"I am very grateful to you grandmother. I will be sure to write you letters everyday and I'll make friends with everyone there. I promise I will be a good grandson for you." Margaery kissed her grandmother on the cheek and waved goodbye to her family.

"I will miss you so much! Don't forget to address me as Lord Maximillian if we ever see each other there. Okay?" with that final parting statement, the carriage went off to Weston College.


	2. Finally Here

"Finally here!" Margaery was very excited for the new adventure that awaits her. She runs to the campus of her new school and is at awe when she arrived. It was her first time to be out in such a big place filled with young nobles. Of course, people would think she is also a noble since she is disguised as a male with her wig and flat chest, surely no one noticed that she was a girl.

"Oomph!" Margaery cried. Apparently a senior student bumped into her and she didn't notice him coming.

"Watch it! You just bumped into a prefect you know! We're in a hurry to greet the new student" said the prefect's fag. She looked at him and noticed his spiky hair and he had a line that is drawn across his left eye. After screaming at Margaery, he was then subdued by his prefect.

"Hey Cheslock, it's alright. He's the new student here. You're Maximillian Mountbatten right?" Gregory interrupted. "I am Gregory Violet, prefect of the Violet Wolf house and this is Cheslock. I assume you already know that you are a part of my dorm aren't you?"

All she could do was nod and stare at her feet. In all honesty, the two men in front of her intimidated her and if she spoke up they might doubt her because of her voice.

"Well then follow me you would have to meet the principal and hear his welcome speech." Gregory said to her while ushering her to the principal's office.

"Mountbatten, welcome to Weston College." A deep raspy voice greeted her as she made her way inside the office.

"This is a high-class public school protected by tradition and discipline. From the moment you enter, you have to obey the rules. Normally, the principal would give you the welcome speech, but since he is busy...I will be representing him. I am the vice principal, Johan Agares." Said the voice, which Margaery finds quite eerie.

"The principal decides all matters within the school." Said the Green dorm prefect.

"These decisions are absolute." Continued by the Red Dorm prefect.

"And we, the prefects, have been chosen by the principal to govern the school." Said by the Blue dorm prefect while pushing up his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"A rather unpleasant job in which we have to subdue all trouble." Gregory said in a low, monotone voice.

"This has been our tradition since the school's founding. And…" Mr. Agares, the vice principal, added.

"Tradition is absolute!" The five men in the room said in chorus.

"Do you swear to keep to the rules of our school and obey our tradition and discipline?" Mr. Agares asked.

Margaery hesitated to open her mouth, but instead she cleared her throat and tried her best to make her voice deep like a man "I do."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hi. I'm sorry if this chapter is short. I'll try to make it longer next time. And I know my writing is quite crap… so I'm really sorry **


	3. A new canvas

After a few days of staying in Weston College, Margaery found it quite hard to make friends since she was afraid to talk. Her effeminate voice could give her away. Nonetheless, she tried her best to talk to some of her classmates. She carefully chose the boy who seem isolated from the rest of the class. He seemed quiet, and bookish with his blond locks and green eyes covered by reading glasses.

"Hey there. My name's Mar-, I mean Maximillian Mountbatten. Pleased to meet your acquaintance." Margaery held out her hand for the boy to shake it. But he seemed hesitant to do so, so she awkwardly pulled her hand back and looked at the gloomy boy before her.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude. I was just surprised that someone would approach someone like me. By the way my name's Morgan Howell" The boy stretched out his hand for Margaery to shake it. She shook it and started to make conversation with the seemingly gloomy boy.

"Hi Morgan, nice to meet you. Don't you think this school is just wonderful? There are so many things to see and so many people to meet. Such diverse personalities that exist in one place right?" Margaery rattled on about her interests and her excitement for entering school for the first time was obvious to her listener.

"You seem pretty excited about school huh? Meanwhile, I'm here sulking at the back of the classroom. Completely abhorring the thought of being stuck here until I graduate." Morgan spitefully said to Margaery with a pained expression on his face.

Just as Margaery was about to say something to Morgan, the school bell rang and it signaled the students to go and eat their lunch. The students hastily stood up, fixed their belongings and eagerly exited the classroom.

Margaery stood up and headed to the dining hall, but since she was a new student in the school she didn't know her way through it yet. A hooded figure just passed by her and saw the distraught look on her face and figured she was lost. So the figure decided to approach her and help address her concerns.

"So far how was your stay here?" the hooded figure asked the cross-dressing young girl. He walked beside her and led her through the maze-like halls of the university.

"Umm. I lost. Would you happen to know where the Violet Wolf dining hall is?" the girl shyly asked the hooded figure for directions. She actually felt a little bit of shame for being confused by the puzzling huge school.

"I am helping you, you know. We're already here." The cloaked figure said to the appalled student. Normally, he couldn't care less for people who were lost and confused but he helped this girl on a whim.

"Thank you so much…." The girl says but at the same time hints that she is questioning what his name is.

"Violet. We just met a while ago. I am the prefect to your dorm. Remember?" He nonchalantly says. He turned on his heel, not expecting to elicit a response from his dorm member. Margaery suddenly grabs his hand and he turns to her with a questioning look on his face.

"Where are you going? Isn't the dining hall this way?" Margaery asked looking perplexed as to why he was leaving.

"As prefects, we have the privilege to stay in the swan gazebo during break time. So can you please let go of my hand now?" He explained.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Well then, I guess I'll see you around Violet." The new student said with a sincere smile plastered on her lips.

"Okay…" He said looking intently at the new student's features. _Everything about his features is so feminine. He has such soft features._ The prefect realized he was staring for so long and shook away the thoughts. He hurriedly headed to the swan gazebo and started conceptualizing for his new artwork.

**Author's Note:**

I'm sorry if the updates are slow, but I'm really thinking about the quality of my story and I just want to give it my best shot. Thank you to the people who read this.


End file.
